warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rogue tongue (draft)
This story's name will edited when done. Characters The rogue group Zeva Beautiful black American short hair She-cat, with a white belly, and a white blob above her nose, and blues eyes. She is rude, but she has a heart down deep. She was banned from a clan as a kit. When she was old as an apprentice Charles, Venus, and Marsh found her and she joined them. Venus A blue silver Somali She-cat, with green eyes. She is kind and sweet, the positive of the group. She was abandoned by twolegs. Marsh and Charles found her and took her with them. Charles A chocolate Burmese tom, the leader of the group. Intelligent, and cunning, he is against the clans because they killed his mother. He does kinda of want revenge but not truly. Always was a rogue. Marsh A blue-cream Scottish fold Tom, with no name and a lonely cat, he was found by Charles and given a name of where he was found. The marsh. A silly cat the loves adventure, he and Charles are partners of crime. Cats that didn't join Rhodes A cream Turkish Van She-cat with green eyes, that lives alone near the clans but secretly. Charles found her first but she declined his offer. Rhodes used to be a kittypet. She is a very skilled hunter the mimicked the clan cats to learn how to hunt. She secretly takes prey on the clan cat's territory. Pebble A Seal Point Birman Tom with Amber eyes. A friendly kittypet that shared food with Charles in his time of need, but he was perfectly happy in the kittypet life. Bast A silver Maine coon cat the was always wild and he hunts all around. He hasn't been seen by the group yet. Prologue The pool of water was lit up by the moonlight. A full moon. Clan cats were celebrating the gathering. The same moon they killed her. Merry... his chocolate brown her was blown with the wind as he looked down at the clan cats from their 'moon pool'. He would need more than a single cat to take over the clans. Even if he did... what would he do? Revenge was stupid and a curse sometimes. His mother had shown him what had come of it. That orange cat must still be alive regardless. He had buried her on that island. Now some stupid 'leaders' sat on top the tree with her grave in front of them. Not like they were acknowledging her, but it was still sickly. Chapter 1: Zeva In the marsh sat a black and white She-cat. She is young and sad. Her name was Darkpaw, now it's Zeva. I am the cat, I am Zeva. The black cat sniffed the air only to smell cats.. not any of the clan cats but rogues. I guess that's what I am.. Now. Tigerstar tried to control me, and I fell for it. Of course I did. I might as well see the rogues cats. The black cat walked slowly careful not to make a noise. If she did, shadowclan would know she was still here. She saw that cats. Three of them. A brown one, a white one with strange ears, and a blue and silver She-cat. "Hello," the brown one sat down and licked his paw. "Hi..." I snarled. "You are the rogue then?" The white one asked eagerly. "I guess now I am," I replied. "Come with us you will have plenty of food," the She-cat said softly. "I guess I have no other choice," I frowned. "Well come then, may I ask your name?" The brown one replied. "Zeva," I replied. "I am Charles, the is an unusual clan name," the brown one replied. "It's not a CLAN name!" I snarled. "Oh, you changed your name then. Understandable," Charles replied. "I am Marsh!" The white one grinned. "Your the thief who was stealing prey! Weren't you?" I snarled at him. "No, I am not," the white one called marsh looked confused. "Whatever," I replied. Category:Rogue Category:Abandoned Category:Kittypets Category:Revenge